pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaizen Marauder
Kaizen Marauder is a selective fire 12 gauge shotgun from Kaizen Corp. The bolt was intentionally made heavier and has longer travel than normal, to lower rate of fire and to make it more controllable in full-auto mode. Despite this, a short stroke gas piston system, and other recoil reducing features, the Marauder kicks just as hard as the USAS-12, and the AA12 has significantly less recoil than either the Marauder and USAS-12. First Generation Weight: 12 lbs (around 5.5 kg) (unloaded). 14 lbs (around 6 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: Around 470mm Length: Around 940 mm Caliber: 12 gauge Capacity: 12, 20, and 35 round drum magazine Recoil: High Accuracy: Average Firing Mode: Full-auto Effective range: Around 90 yards Rate of fire: Around 350-450 rounds per minute. 1st Generation Firefighter's Edition This idea was sparked by, you guessed, lightning! Well, sort of. A Kaizen Corp. customer camping in Montana witnessed a bolt of lightning sparking what eventually became a rather major wildfire. Although he managed to escape unharmed, he suggested the idea of a rapid fire lightweight and compact shotgun with the functionality of a fire extinguisher. Kaizen Corp. in response developed a 12 gauge sized shotgun shell that fired firefighting foam encased in 10 somewhat brittle plastic pellets. Engineers proceeded to modify the Kaizen Marauder for firefighting use that could fire both normal 12 gauge and the newly designed firefighting shotgun shell. Only available in one paint scheme, fire truck red with a small white stripe down the middle, it has been extensively modified from the original Marauder. While the original Marauder came with a short stroke gas piston system, the Firefighter's Edition utilizes a long recoil operation (like the Browning Auto-5). To better suit firefighting duties and to reduce weight, the body is made from tungsten and rhenium alloy coated with thermoplastic. Feeding system has been switched to detachable magazines to internal tube magazines for simplified logistics. It is produced on a limited basis, mainly due to the fact that tungsten alloy is quite pricey. The standard fixed stock was replaced with a folding recoil reducing stock. It is technically a sawed off shotgun under US federal firearms regulations, as the standard barrel length is 350mm (around 13.8 inches). When firefighters use this weapon, they stand within several yards away from the scene of the fire and repeatedly fire the firefighting shotgun shells into the fire, as there are concerns over the ammunition unintentionally discharging under high heat. Users refrain from using it when there are people/animals inside the scene of the fires, due to safety concerns. It is prized as a quick and effective way of eliminating fires, especially smaller ones. Rangers, police officers, ambulance drivers, some militaries, civilians, etc. use this firearm. Civilian versions are semi-automatic only and have 18 inch barrels to meet the minimum US mandated unrestricted legal shotgun barrel length, as only law enforcement (and first responders) and the military can use the standard version. Released on the date 9/11 to commemorate the emergency responders who did their job during the 9/11 Twin Towers attacks. It competes in the 9th cycle of the 1st Perpetual Competition of the PMG Wiki. Stats for Firefighter's Edition Weight: 9 lbs (around 4.08 kg) (unloaded). 9.3 lbs (around 4.22 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: Around 350mm Length: Around 700 mm with stock folded out (in firing position) Caliber: 12 gauge, Kaizen 12GFF Shotgun Shell Capacity: 8 round internal tube magazine Recoil: Moderate Accuracy: Average Firing Mode: Selective fire Effective range: Around 90 yards Rate of fire: Around 500 rounds per minute. Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:66mazda Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Shotguns